Por amor
by SeikaBheatriz
Summary: Entre um ser temido e uma frágil mortal, a convivência pode ser desafiadora.


Diante da cidade de Yucatán, estranhos e diferentes entre si encontravam-se reunidos. Os mais extravagantes usavam roupas mundanas, como o homem mais alto e com dreadlocks na cabeça e o rapaz encorpado com aparência jovial mas madura, outros como o velho pálido e esguio usava uma plumagem estranha na cabeça e uma túnica bordada na altura da cintura, juntamente com o exuberante homem com olhar venenoso que os acompanhava – este foi visto sendo chamado por Kukulcán, e após a pergunta de um mercador que estava por perto, lhe foi explicado que este continha a personalidade arrogante e desafiadora do deus. O mercador pareceu satisfeito, mas as moças que observavam o diálogo desconfiaram e decidiram seguí-los.

O que elas não sabiam, era que os próprios deuses maias estavam ali para sua reunião anual que era realizada próximo ao templo de Kukulcán, o mais famoso e visitado pelos turistas. Chegaram ao pôr do sol e os líderes do panteão logo começaram a falar:

– Tudo bem, finalmente chegamos. Líderes, organizem seus subgrupos e me comuniquem em cinco minutos. E as recém-chegadas, não se acanhem.

O velho esguio se afastou e as garotas aparentemente normais se aproximaram do homem alto com dreadlocks e de um homem ainda mais alto e de largura colossal o suficiente para deixar sua cabeça visualmente pequena demais em comparação ao seu tronco. Com certa dificuldade para se expressar, a mais baixa chamou a atenção de seu companheiro que respondeu com um sorriso largo e um puxão sobre a cintura, deixando a moça mais alta envergonhada. O homem largo procurou maneiras para distrair a moça mais alta e deixá-la confortável com o gesto da outra, sem sucesso.

– Ok, você, você e vocês aí atrás, comigo - falou o homem alto, soltando os dreadlocks das frouxas amarras que o compunha, apontando para alguns jovens que admiravam a paisagem – Nixxon não vai guiar nenhum de vocês, então deixem-a meditar em paz. Fiquem aqui e prestem atenção na explicação.

Enquanto o homem explicava algo sobre armadilhas e ações de conservação ao patrimônio histórico, a moça mais baixa desenhava o máximo de coisas que conseguia ver e sentir, a mais alta observava a criação da arte e comentava algo sobre as costas do companheiro, elas compartilharam um olhar de compreensão e logo disfarçaram quando viram o homem que chamavam de Kukulcán se aproximar e começar a falar.

– Hmm, meninas... Sobre essa situação... Como posso dizer...

– Não se preocupe, senhor – logo respondeu a mais baixa – não guardamos rancor assim tão fácil.

– Seu mal, pequenina, é ser boa demais. Se hesitar no campo de batalha, você sabe o que pode acontecer...

– Já disse para não se preocupar... – A garota maior puxou-a pelo braço e lhe lançou um olhar severo - Estaremos bem.

– Hm, de fato... Mas não posso tentar me aproximar das mais novas companheiras? Não é, Chaac? Viu? Ele concorda comigo. O grandão também.

Alguns instantes depois, Chaac, o deus maia da chuva e Cabrakán, o titã maia conhecido por destruir montanhas apenas com sua força física, aproximaram-se assustando os aprendizes mais novos. Ambos olharam para Kukulcán aparentemente confusos, o primeiro beijando a companheira de baixa estatura na nuca e o segundo acariciando o ombro da outra moça.

– Não se meta com estas moças, velho. Vá se meter com os seus garotos.

– Deixe-o, talvez minha pequenina tire algo de útil do velho. Não é, querida?

– Cabra, não me chame de querida na frente dos outros...

– Ah, deixe disso, jovem! Eu mesmo chamo a Nixxon por vários apelidos íntimos na frente de todos!

– Nunca disse que concordava com isso...

– Ah, você gosta! – Chaac puxou-a pela cintura com força e beijou-a nos lábios.

– Hmmm... – Continuou a serpente escondida em corpo de homem – Gosto desse afeto entre vocês dois. Talvez finalmente você tome jeito, garoto?

– Hm?

– Não, nada Nixxon.

Chizuru puxou o titã pelo braço até o templo do anfitrião extremamente tímida com a demonstração de amor entre a amiga e seu companheiro, sentindo-se impotente ao ponto de não conseguir fazer algo semelhante. Chegando ao templo, esqueceu completamente da situação de minutos atrás - Foi explicado anteriormente que o templo foi construído pelos maias entre os anos de 440 a 450. O templo representa os avançados conhecimentos urbanos, arquitetônicos e tecnológicos que a civilização possuía - abismada pelos detalhes da grande construção que pareciam tão complexos. Os maias repassaram a ideia sobre Kukulcán e sua importância - o conquistador que chegou em Yucatán pelo mar desde o Oeste, no final do século XV, e se transformou em caudilho e fundador de sua civilização, impondo à ele, ao senhor dos mortos Ah Puch e ao deus da chuva natural liderança do panteão e responsabilidade sobre o povo maia. As figuras desenhadas em alto relevo nas paredes mostravam cultos e sacrifícios à Kukulcán - muitas vezes feitos contra a vontade dos sacrificados -, os procedimentos crueis e longos que eram cedidos à divindade demonstrados em desenhos simples e de fácil entendimento. Chizuru deixou a expressão assustada que tanto escondia transparecer em seu rosto, fazendo-a fraquejar e quase tropeçar nos próprios pés.

Cabrakán não imaginava o que poderia estar passando na mente de sua "pequena".

– Hmm, er, tudo bem com você?

– Sim, eu só... Podemos sair?

– Não estava tão animada para visitar o templo?

– Eu não estou acostumada com... Mortes e sacrifícios...

– Vamos lá pra fora, é melhor ir devagar com essas coisas – Calmamente, Cabrakán colocou-a em seu colo e se dirigiu à saída do templo, onde parou para observar a vegetação e as crianças que brincavam ao ar livre, distorcendo a imagem de aprendizes que tanto prezavam. Deixou-a sentada no primeiro degrau e a acompanhou, sem saber o que dizer para confortá-la. Estranhamente, provou o sentimento mais estranho que já tinha lhe caído. Algo amargo, triste, arrasador.

Sentia-se impotente, mesmo que não soubesse.

Chizuru estava muito fora de si para reparar qualquer aproximação do amado, imaginou um mundo tranquilo, livre de ódio e discórdia que tanto lhe abatera quando ainda era humana. Não soube por quanto tempo permaneceu em seus devaneios, depois que foi desperta pela brisa forte e pelo chamado de Cabrakán, que parecia preocupado. Decidiram descer, mas para a surpresa dela, ele a carregou em suas costas como se fosse uma criança mimada.

– Decidiu agir, grandão? – Disse a serpente emplumada ao ver o casal sorrindo.

– Não sei do que está falando.

– Ah, claro... Claro. Não se esqueçam que este é o MEU templo. Vejo tudo o que acontece entre suas paredes.

Ao escutar a declaração amigável da velha serpente, a garota arrepiou-se dos pés à cabeça, chamando a atenção da amiga que fazia sinais com a mão para chamar a atenção da mais alta. Chizuru despertou novamente durante uma conversa sem sentido sobre adoradores e o clima noturno daquela região entre Chaac, Kukulcán e Ixbalanqué, que se mantinha afastado pela presença do titã ao seu lado. Não quis interferir na conversa e afastou-se rapidamente, deixando-os confusos e enchendo Cabrakán de perguntas.

– E então?

– Se quiser perguntar algo, diga logo.

– Sabe exatamente do que estamos falando, Cabra.

– ...Já disse. Sejam mais claros ou vou embora sem responder coisa alguma.

Os deuses se entreolharam enquanto o herói tentava adivinhar o que significaria aqueles sorrisos maliciosos estampados em seus rostos.

– Então... Já consumaram o casamento? – Kukulcán sabiamente pediu para que Chaac o perguntasse diretamente, pois sabia que eles não teriam coragem para se agredir: quando eram jovens, compartilharam suas dores sem medo e desses desabafos nasceu uma grande amizade.

– Não acredito que alguém como você, logo você me perguntaria algo assim.

– Oras, tens vergonha de expôr sua intimidade, criança?

Ah Puch surgiu da penumbra, interrompendo sua caminhada noturna para adentrar ao debate entre divindades. Aquilo parecia muito mais interessante.

– Entenda, minha senhorita não deseja ser tão intimidada com comentários sobre si, ela é sensível quanto a isso.

– Ora criança, não precisa mais de formalidade comigo, sabes bem disso. Não custa responder, a única coisa que poderemos fazer é ajudá-lo, se assim desejar.

Pausa. Cabrakán usou os poucos neurônios que ainda tinha paciência para controlar, até abrir os olhos lentamente. Suspirou e cruzou os braços.

– A Chizuru... Não se sente preparada para isso ainda. Ela me pediu para esperar, e-

– E você aceitou?!

Kukulcán pareceu surpreso e nervoso.

– Ora venenoso, que mal há? Ele está dando o tempo que a amada pediu, apenas isso.

– Ah, eu concordo... Se alguém me pedisse algo assim, deixaria a pessoa confortável.

– Aliás, Awilix não se casou com você, heroizinho...

Enquanto Chaac saiu em defesa do amigo, Ixbalanqué mostrou solidariedade ao titã e Kukulcán continuou a destilar seu veneno oralmente.

– Não percamos tempo com isso, senhor... Isso, pois não quero citar os infinitos pretendentes com quem vossa senhoria já compartilhou o mesmo leito... – O rapaz retrucou.

– Não acho que todo esse papo esteja realmente ajudando alguém...

Chaac tentou finalizar o diálogo que julgava desnecessário, quando alguns aprendizes saíram de suas locações para interagir. Com a movimentação, o mestre do templo rapidamente dispersou os jovens e dispensou as divindades de suas funções diárias.

Chizuru assustou-se com a chegada do noivo em seu quarto, mas estampou um sorriso forçado no rosto e trocar algumas palavras.

⎯ Já em casa?

⎯ Bem Chizuru, já é quase meia-noite...

⎯ Ah... É? Hm... ⎯ Após uma pausa, reanimou e tentou emendar ⎯ ouvi alguém brigando lá fora. O que aconteceu?

⎯ Hm, nada. Eu... Não, não é nada.

Chizuru percebeu o nervosismo dele, mas optando pelo silêncio e pelo olhar, conseguiu desmanchar aquele orgulho secular.

⎯ Irei falar. Bem... Eu sinto falta da intimidade de casal, entende? Aquele tipo de intimidade que só um casal unido pelo amor pode ter. Não acredito que estou dizendo isso...

⎯ Oh...

⎯ Ah, er...

Cabrakán era bastante cuidadoso ao se expressar para ela, ⎯ pois já tinha perdido muitos amigos e amores por sua arrogância ou insensibilidade ⎯ o que a incomodava e dificultava ainda mais a interação do casal.

Nixxon entrou na área designada ao casal sem permissão, chamando a atenção dos dois. Observou os objetos ao redor até encontrar um dos grandes escudos de Cabrakán que observou com esmero até ser interrompida pelos gritos do companheiro, parecia se gabar de algo. Chaac entrou rapidamente e começou a esbravejar:

⎯ Oras, você ouviu? Duas mortais foram encontradas! Cabrakán, vamos! Temos que dar um jeito dos velhos não-

⎯ Ah, não vou a lugar algum. Boa noite.

Cabrakán ignorou a presença dos outros e deitou na cama após tirar os enfeites dos longos cabelos lisos. Chizuru sentiu a tensão no ar e a aura de Chaac tornar-se assustadora, por fim decidiu dispensar os amigos para acompanhar o companheiro de seu descanso.

Já na cama, a moça passou alguns minutos olhando para o rosto dele ⎯ experiente, secular, orgulhoso, cansado ⎯, que não retribuia o olhar. Estranhamente, ele olhava pela janela sem ponto fixo ⎯ ao invés de abraçá-lá com força e jurar amor eterno até adormecer ⎯, o que a deixava acanhada para perguntar o motivo daquela reação. Seria ele tão imaturo? Tudo isso pelo maldito pedido de espera? Talvez ela também quisesse. Talvez ele soubesse e se sentira magoado por ela não ter compartilhado seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Talvez tivesse medo, o que era natural. Afinal, o que sentia?

Amanheceu sem que ela percebesse, logo sentiu os raios solares refletirem sobre seus olhos e amaldiçoou o irmão de Chaac por esfregar seus poderes no rosto de pobres mortais, quase que literalmente. Agarrou o lençol com mais força fazendo beicinho, esperando a risada encorpada e matinal que já era rotineira, mas nada ouviu. Suspirando em desânimo, fez esforço pra levantar e vestir algo decente, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi amarrar o longo e pesado cabelo que já protestava rebeldia sobre seu rosto. Quando decidiu ir até a sala para procurá-lo, encontrou o mestre do templo que quase em sua forma original, esbravejava no bom estilo deus da chuva contra Cabrakán, que prosseguia cabisbaixo. Kukulcán apresentava seu corpo humano, mas com penas em sua cabeça e braço, como se fizessem esforço para sair sobre a pele. Apesar do pavor inicial, conseguiu se esconder atrás da parede grossa que dividia os cômodos e ouvir o teor da conversa.

⎯ Maldito moleque! Ouça bem, se algum aprendiz seu desrespeitar um superior, eu... Ah, você entendeu. Outra coisa: não quero ninguém do meu panteão abatido, entendeu? Cuide de agradar sua noivinha, a quero uma deusa perfeita. E por falar nela, já pode mostrar-se.

⎯ Er... Desculpe.

⎯ Não pode se esconder dos meus olhos, criança...

Do lado de fora, Chaac e seus aprendizes esperavam ansiosamente a vinda do titã, que demorava na tal "excepcional reunião". Os meninos já começavam a se agitar, e Chaac não sabia mais o que fazer.

Nixxon surpreendeu os garotos com uma leve onda telecinese dispersando-os de forma prática, recebendo um beijo de agradecimento de seu companheiro. Ao olhar para o alojamento da amiga, preocupou-se com a demora do mestre emplumado mas permaneceu em seu posto. Alguns minutos depois, Chizuru apareceu em sua frente, ainda de pijamas e aparentemente abatida. Nixxon abraçou-a por impulso e a reconfortou, mesmo sem entender sua situação. Awilix, a poderosa representante da luz lunar curiosamente se aproximou, pronta para ajudar.

– O que houve?

As jovens se afastaram e Chizuru sorriu, fazendo com que a deusa rapidamente entendesse: com certeza envolvia Cabrakán e sua extrema timidez diante da pseudo-intimidade, segundo algumas servas.

O treinamento dos jovens ocorreu normalmente, ⎯ exercícios ou provas de força ⎯ até que o almoço foi servido pelas servas que fofocavam sobre assuntos aleatórios.

Durante o almoço, Chizuru trocou olhares com a amiga deusa e sua amiga mortal, que compartilhava o sentimento de inferioridade ao redor de tantos deuses e heróis. Era apenas um almoço. Um almoço literalmente divino.

⎯ E então, Chizuru ⎯ Kukulcán interrompeu seus pensamentos ⎯ como vão seus treinamentos? Espero que esteja se adaptando. A Nixxon está se dando bem no dela.

Ela hesitou, mas respondeu firmemente.

⎯ Tudo ocorrendo bem. Fiz novos amigos e amigas. Aprendi coisas incríveis.

⎯ Isso é bom. Com certeza será uma grande deusa, cara jovem.

Ouviu-se algumas risadas e comentários das servas que observavam a refeição, o que aparentemente deixou Chizuru agitada e irritada. De repente ela se levantou ⎯ para a surpresa de Cabrakán que estava atônito ao seu lado.

⎯ Escutem aqui, suas falsas. Não saí do meu país para me casar com um titã mitológico que não existe para a maior parte do mundo e mal me dá atenção para ainda por cima ser feita de piada por meras servas sem amor próprio, não. Me casei por opção, por amor, apesar de ser jovem. Juro por tudo o que é mais sagrado que vocês irão se arrepender de rebaixar alguém tão covardemente, como estão fazendo. E com licença, perdi meu apetite.

Brutalmente, ela se levantou da mesa com uma expressão fria e gestos simples. Nixxon cochichou algo com o companheiro e a seguiu, gerando ainda mais comentários. Chaac tentava reviver Cabrakán, que permaneceu imóvel.

As amigas esconderam-se na densa vegetação, para descansar a caminhada longa que fizeram desde que saíram afinadas do almoço interrompido. Nixxon usou sua telepatia para se informar da reação de seu mestre; Kukulcán parecia estranhamente satisfeito. Cabrakán passara a tarde com Chaac nas montanhas para digerir o acontecimento e Awilix ganhou o colo de Ixbalanqué, que não sabia opinar. Chizuru se sentia culpada, mas aliviada de ter desabafado - só depois se deu conta de que tinha dito em alto e bom som que não tinha a atenção do marido.

⎯ Nix... Acha que fiz certo? Digo...

⎯ Sim, acho. Vai ser bom pro Cabra repensar suas ações, Chi.

⎯ Ah, mas...

Choramingou no colo da outra jovem e novamente se culpou, como se o mártir fosse seu refúgio.

Resolveram voltar quando a lua já estava alta no céu. Chizuru observou o trabalho majestoso de Awilix e seu companheiro, que lhe desejaram boa sorte⎯ , cada uma com seu conflito interno. Quando Chizuru perdeu Nixxon de vista após seus desejos de boa sorte, criou coragem e entrou em seus aposentos. Encontrou a sala vazia de sentimento, apenas alguns livros fora do lugar e o computador ligado terminando um download qualquer. No caminho para o banheiro, alguns pares de meias coloridas espalhados no corredor e os quadros desalinhados que ganhara da mãe quando decidiu se mudar. Sentiu-se só e resolveu encolher-se em sua banheira durante o resto da noite, quando Cabrakán surgiu nas sombras.

⎯ Errr... Oi.

⎯ Oi.

⎯ Por onde andou, sua doida? ⎯ ele a abraçou com a maior gentileza possível ⎯ Eu fiquei preocupado! Chaac só faltou colocar o céu abaixo, também. Vocês não...

⎯ Era verdade ⎯ interrompeu. ⎯ Eu não aguento mais isso. Tinha de falar.

⎯ E ainda recebeu parabéns do velho emplumado. Essa é minha garota ⎯ beijou-a na testa. ⎯ Se não se importar, já vou me deitar. Pode tomar seu banho descansada.

⎯ Cabra... Por quê não me dá atenção?

⎯ Como?

Ele a olhou extremamente espantado, como se quisesse a abraçar novamente e a colocar em seu colo, fazer-lhe carinho até cair no sono. Nunca havia parado para realmente pensar, se é que tinha um motivo concreto.

⎯ Não sei como me aproximar de você. Não gosto de me intrometer nas suas coisas. Acredite, não fiz por mal. Sou seu marido, não seu dono.

⎯ Então ouse se intrometer. Não me casei com um fantasma.

Enquanto o encarava, o largo sorriso preencheu o rosto de Cabrakán deixando-o encantador. Foi quando ela decidiu se expor.

⎯ Cabrakán?

⎯ Sim?!

⎯ Eu acho que estou pronta.

⎯ O quê? A comida está pronta? Eu sei, fiz um macarrão pra você. Não é nenhum gourmet, mas me esforcei. Imaginei que estivesse com fome, então-

⎯ Seu...

Ela precisou pular para alcançar seus preciosos lábios, que saboreou desejosa e só os largou quando sentiu que precisava respirar.

⎯ Não quero te apressar.

⎯ Não consigo mais me conter.

Ele prontamente entendeu o recado e a puxou para o quarto.

A larga cama de casal estava desarrumada e os travesseiros em cima do tapete, mas sem cerimônias Chizuru deitou confortavelmente enquanto desfazia os laços caprichosos feitos por fitas de couro ao redor de sua cintura para se desfazer do grosso tecido que compunha sua túnica. Cabrakán a imitou, deixando sua túnica no lugar mais próximo - aproximou-se devagar da amada enquanto observava suas roupas íntimas serem descartadas vagarosamente. Beijou suas pernas com desejo e apertou suas nádegas firmes com cuidado ⎯ só lembrava das reclamações sobre suas garras, fazendo o possível para não cair na gargalhada de tamanha felicidade ⎯ o que a fez corar. Beijou seus lábios enquanto a estimulava com a ponta dos largos dedos.

⎯ Não se preocupe. Não serei rude com você, serei justo. Vou fazer sua primeira noite ser memorável.

⎯ Cabra, não precisa me deixar envergonhada agora... ⎯ interrompeu sua frase com um gemido abafado.

⎯ Pelo contrário pequenina, quero que seja ousada. Não precisa se preocupar com servas ou deuses, aqui somos só dois amantes. Agora relaxe.

Chizuru assentiu e pediu para que ele continuasse. Com sua experiência, Cabrakán beijou seu pescoço em lugares que até ela desconhecia sua sensibilidade sem deixar o estímulo direto de lado. Mordiscou seu mamilo esquerdo uma ou duas vezes para chupá-lo demoradamente e escutar os primeiros gemidos livres dela. Quando finalmente parou, viu que ela sorrira para ele, mas sabia que não estava satisfeita. Ela sentou e disse com certo esforço:

⎯ Também quero. Digo... Você sabe...

⎯ Certo. Venha, não seja tímida.

Cabrakán mostrou-lhe seu membro ereto com certa dificuldade.

⎯ Não precisa fazer, se não quiser. Sabe como fazer?

⎯ Eu quero. E sim, sei como fazer.

⎯ Faça como achar melhor.

Ela sorriu. Libertou, seu corpo e prosseguiu, desta vez sem hesitar.

Encarou o peitoral ofegante,

entrelaçou os dedos nos dele e levou seu pênis até os inexperientes lábios; começava a fazer movimentos circulares com a língua sobre a glande, arrancando-lhe suspiros prazerosos.

A liberdade espiritual era exorbitante, a satisfação, completa. Chizuru o masturbava entre as pausas de seus chupões demorados entre sua glande e seus testículos, direcionava seu olhar para o rosto do titã que a cada gemido fechava os olhos e mordia o lábio inferior, além de sussurrar seu nome. Afundava seu rosto cada vez mais fundo entre as pernas dele, já aguardando seu orgasmo quando ele segurou sua cabeça e a impediu de prosseguir.

⎯ Se continuar, nossa brincadeira acaba antes da hora. Venha, sente em meu colo. Não, Chizuru... ⎯ ele a deitou e deixou seu corpo por cima do frágil corpo dela.

⎯ Você vai fazer a...

⎯ Sim. Uma penetração. Mas olha que belos seios... Poderia olhar para eles durante toda minha existência. ⎯ Apertando e chupando seus mamilos, tentava distrair a garota enquanto colocava um preservativo azul dado por Chaac, até que terminou e direcionou sua glande até a vulva. Demorou segundos para penetrar com cuidado, mas apenas os treze primeiros centímetros obtiveram sucesso quando ela começou a demonstrar dor intensa. Fechou os olhos com força e rapidamente se arrependeu de aceitar dormir com ele tão repentinamente. A dor era indescritível, Chizuru não desejaria a seu pior inimigo, e não conseguia entender como aquilo poderia lhe dar prazer de alguma forma. Cabrakán logo se preocupou, tratando de acalmá-la da melhor maneira possível. ⎯ Escute. Não precisa ficar nervosa, está bem? Venha, me dê suas mãos. Vamos fazer isso juntos.

Ela assentiu e entrelaçou os dedos de ambas as mãos nos dele, não antes de vê-lo beijar sua mão esquerda e dizer um "eu te amo", o mais espontâneo que já tinha ouvido.

Cabrakán jogou seu corpo sobre o da companheira e iniciou alguns movimentos verticais com o quadril, fazendo com que Chizuru deixasse alguns gemidos mais altos escaparem. Numa tentativa de conter a pobre moça, beijou novamente seus lábios ⎯ e foi retribuído com grande desejo - até perder o fôlego. Acelerou o ritmo do quadril ao decorrer do tempo, mas só quando percebeu que os gemidos dela agora eram de prazer e não mais de dor, atingiu a velocidade que aguardava. Ela sentia o largo peitoral do ser que lhe penetrava roçar em seus mamilos tão obstinadamente, que só conseguia pensar no quanto estava feliz. Sentiu os chupões no pescoço que tanto aguardara um dia, e só conseguiu pensar em quanto tempo demoraria para sair as marcas.

O orgasmo dele chegou com gemidos de ambas as partes, gargalhadas e sussurros, de declarações de amor a demonstrações de orgulho. O orgasmo dela não chegou com a penetração, então foi preciso o estímulo oral ⎯ que Cabrakán lhe proporcionou com prazer (e um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Estava adorando ver sua garotinha gemer, era tão gostoso). Ao fim da transa, ele levantou lentamente com seus passos estreitos e seguiu até o banheiro. Chizuru ouviu ruídos que se assemelhavam a plástico e deduziu que o preservativo fora jogada no lixo. Ele voltou rapidamente, a observou deitada invejosamente e deitou ao seu lado com o orgulho inflado.

⎯ E então... Fui capaz de te satisfazer?

⎯ Muito além disso. ⎯ Ela sorriu enquanto sentia as lágrimas quentes percorrerem seu rosto fino e molhar o ombro dele, onde tinha acabado de apoiar a cabeça ⎯ Você me demonstrou seu caráter e sentimento. Estou muito feliz.

⎯ Então não chore, pequenina. Sorria para mim, gosto de ver seu sorriso de criança estampar o seu rosto. Olha que fofa, desabando de chorar.

Cabrakán a abraçou e lhe fez cafuné, enquanto repetia a frase "amo você" sem olhar para ela, o que a deixava ainda mais envergonhada. A viu adormecer, exaurida pela caminhada de volta ao alojamento e pelo esforço que tinha feito para fazer amor. Tinha adquirido o estranho hábito de falar sozinho desde que conheceu Chizuru, e essa era uma boa hora para pôr isso em prática.

⎯ Minha criança... Finalmente está se tornando uma mulher. Logo será uma deusa.

Ambos acordaram ao mesmo tempo, sentindo os fortes raios solares incomodaram insistentemente. Mas mesmo assim não levantaram como de costume, resolveram adiar todos os afazeres diários por um dia e se manterem conectados. Pois depois de se tornarem um só, prometeram a si mesmos nunca se separar.


End file.
